


La sota de corazones de Alicia

by Vanessatwo17



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1999), Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: Alicia regresa a Wonderland, pero tiene el infortunio de caer muy lejos de Marmo Real.Stein le ayudará a llegar a brazos del sombrerero, pero varias situaciones dificultosas los enredarán en alocadas hilos de odio y amor .************************************La trama se desarrollará después de la primer película.





	1. Alicia en Wonderland (otra vez)

Yacía sentado bajo un escuálido árbol seco, tenía la garganta y boca con una escasez de líquido similar, sus piernas temblaban y se sentía a desfallecer por el cansancio. Simplemente jadeaba con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás en la áspera corteza del tronco. Su cabello caía a los lados de su cabeza sucio y polvoroso.

Ansiaba unos minutos de descanso, de paz, ya que hacía poco rato había estado escapando de un murgiflo que al parecer lo confundió con un arrapastrojonio.

¡Que desagradable! Se había dicho el mismo, el tener que escapar constantemente de la muerte que intentaba devorarlo cada dos por tres. Quizá lo mejor sería no impedirlo y esperar el final sin prejuicios.

Ya no recordaba cuanto había vagado por el submundo desde el frabulloso día, cuantos peligros derrotado y cuanta esperanza perdida.

La reina blanca había dicho que nadie le dirigiría la palabra ni tampoco tendrían compasión ni consideración por él. Por él y por esa inmensa cabezota.

La misma que había decidido tomar un camino diferente a él prometiéndose fingir que ninguno existía. La soledad era mejor amante. Y la verdad que, a pesar de los constantes golpes, quejas, lloriqueos, reclamos, acusaciones, ofensas e improperios. Extrañaba las platicas, hablar en general con alguien que le pudiese contestar, con alguien que aliviara su dolor físico y mental.

Efectivamente, nadie le tenía ni una pizca de misericordia. Hasta repudio parecía inspirar en todo aquel que lo mirase. 

Stein bufó cansado poniéndose en pie para continuar con la misma caminata interminable a la que fue condenado. Esta vez en busca de agua y comida. Aunque sinceramente, ya estaba muy lejos de mármoreal y el último habitante que se encontró estaba ya a kilómetros. 

Estaba considerando establecerse en algún lugar, hacer alguna pequeña choza y quedarse a vivir los últimos días q le queden en un lugar fijo.

Pero incluso el pensarlo era estúpido. Él era un caballero, no un carpintero, si apenas sobrevivía cazando pequeños y desabridos waldos, ¿como lograría subsistir sin estarse moviendo todo el día a todos los días?

Se tropezó y cayó regresando al polvoroso suelo. No hizo mucho por levantarse, ya que igual no tenía intensiones de hacerlo, no había porque la verdad. La vida no tenía sentido, antes lo había tenido, antes hubiera dado lo poco que poseía por sus sueños, ahora solo esperaba morir en cualquier momento. Sólo se acomodó para quedar boca arriba y poder mirar las nubes color vino que danzaban en círculo dando inicio a una tormenta.

Cerró su ojo sintiendo las delicadas y tibias gotas de agua caer en su rostro. La sensación era agradable, era suave y tenía un efecto calmante en su destrozado espíritu. Igual, el agua le limpió todo el polvo y la suciedad revelando la blancura de su piel. 

De vez en cuando, pequeños peces se deslizaban en el interior de las gotas que caían. Eso fue lo que lo impulsó a incorporarse para tomar algunos de los charcos y meterlos en su bolsa para más tarde azarlos o comerlos crudos. Era lo más provechoso que le quedaba, intentar llenar su estómago aunque sea un poco.

En eso cayó un rayo cerca de él sobresaltándolo, y luego otro, y otro más. Hacía mas de un siglo que no habían tormentas eléctricas en el submundo y sin embargo caían cada vez descargas eléctricas más fuertes y más prolongadas azorando a la sota que temía ser alcanzado por uno.

Entonces cinco rayos cayeron en el mismo lugar, en el mismo punto formando una brecha de luz incandescente que cegó a Stein por unos segundos. Se encontraba frotándose su ojo cuando escuchó el rechinido de unas viejas oxidadas bisagras sin aceitar.

Una brillante puerta se había materializado en medio de la planicie.

Steyn alzó la vista encontrándose un neváceo rostro conocido, enmarcado por rizos rubios un tanto mas largos que la ultima vez que los vio, hacía algunos años en infratierra.

—A-alicia— trastabilló con una voz más ronca y siseante que nunca por el desuso.

La mencionada avanzó hasta él mirándolo hacia abajo como la escoria que es. Usaba un vestido de tela suave y un collar y zapatillas blancos, acababa de escapar para regresar a su verdadero hogar.

Steyn se puso en pie dejando ver que era varias pulgadas más alto que ella. Alicia no tenía miedo, se notaba en su mirada azul que no había cabida a nada más que el más osado valor. La niñita había crecido, no había duda de ello. 

—Ha pasado el tiempo, Ilosovich Steyn— murmuró mirándolo de hito a hito con sus ojos brillantes. 

La sota se apartó un mechón azabache que se había pegado a su nariz, lo empujó tras su oreja —Ya no hay más reinas ni caballeros a los que arruinar la vida... Alicia. Tú regreso ya no tiene justificación. 

Ella sonrió, debía tener veintiocho años pero su jovialidad no disminuía ni un poco —Vengo para quedarme, Steyn. Vengo por el sombrerero, y cada uno de mis amigos. 

Steyn sintió un deliberado ataque de cólera. Era su predilecta oportunidad de vengarse de la responsable por el sufrimiento y dolor de su destierro. Se vengaría por él y por la reina roja, pero más por él. En un arranque de ira pura arremetió contra ella con la esperanza de poder ahorcarla o arrancarle la cabeza.

Pero ella lo vio venir, su muchocidad no había menguado, y empuñó una daga hacia la grisácea piel llena de cicatrices de la sota la cual fue forzada a retroceder. Ahí volvía a mostrar lo que era, Steyn, no mucho más que un cobarde. 

—¿Te creías que regresaría sin armas? Escucha, inmunda serpiente— le ordenó mientras él alzaba las manos en señal de derrota, como en algún momento hizo ante la espada de Tarrant —Ya que estás aquí y conoces el camino me llevarás con el sombrerero, ¿está claro?

Steyn resopló con rabia asintiendo un par de veces mientras Alicia bajaba su filosa daga.

—Sólo te quiero avisar que no me rendiré tan fácil— siseó arrastrando las palabras fulminadola con su venenosa mirada.

—Lo sé— dijo esta apretando la empuñadura de su daga —por eso irás adelante. 

La miró con odio pero daba igual, no tenía otra cosa en la que ocupar su tiempo más que a vagar sin rumbo fijo por infratierra. Conocía la casa del sombrerero, estaba a dos o tres días de allí caminando sin descanso, claro estaba.

Alicia no se distraía por nada del mundo, ella simplemente no soltaba la daga que portaba. Ya no era la niña inocente e ingenua de la primera vez. La sota esperaba el momento exacto para llevar a cabo su venganza, pero ella no cooperaba. Caminaba unos veinte pasos tras él y podía sentir el peso de su mirada clavada en su nuca. Steyn no se iba a dejar intimidar por una niña con una daga. Aún menos sabiendo que había un murgiflo a pocos metros de ahí.

Alicia entonces sintió la tierra temblar y se detuvo mientras la sota se volvía en sus pasos para ver su cara asustada. Lo que él no recordaba era que a Alicia no la podía confundir con un arrapastrojonio.

El murgiflo era una bestia sin forma definida. Sólo una masa de asqueroso y pestilente engrudo oscuro que Steyn imaginó atraparía a Alicia librándolo de ella, sin embargo la marea con vida propia se dirigió hacia él saliendo de entre las rocas del camino. La sota no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar y las mareas lo tragaron envolviéndolo completamente.

Momentos después, Steyn se despertó encontrándose a orillas de un lago donde floridas joyivispulas hacían carreras sobre la superficie del agua derramando estelas de luz. 

Su piel ardía terriblemente, consecuencia de los ácidos que el morgiflo usa para digerir lo que atrapa. Intentó incorporarse lentamente pero luego escuchó la voz de la paladín de la reina blanca.

—...no, la vida allá es aburrida, nadie quiere siquiera plantearse a pensar un tanto más coloridamente. 

—Hiciste muy bien en volver Alicia— dijo una voz chirriante y cantarina. Steyn la identificó con la de los tulipanes, bastante parecida a la de las huelenoches pero con una octava más alta. —No sabes cuanto te extrañó el sombrero, cuentan las gardenias que el viento les susurró anoche mismo sus sollozos. 

Steyn no quería quedarse a oír la conversación, por lo que duramente intentó incorporarse por completo. Pero un sonoro gruñido se escapó sin querer de su garganta y Alicia recordó que él aun estaba allí.

—Al fin se despertó el títere de la gran cabezota— le dijo ella suavemente en forma de burla aunque su voz seguía siendo impasible. 

La sota volvió a probar incorporarse pero volvió a impedírselo el dolor. Y sólo alcanzó a carraspear por la molestia y la humillación. 

—Eres mi guía, no iba a dejarte morir— le escupió ella acercándose a Steyn con un cuenco de lo que parecía engrudo morado. 


	2. Un plan a oscuras y peleas de espadas

Su mirada azabache se alzó en el instante mismo en el que sol salió de entre las montañas oscuras. Inmediatamente bajó la vista a las raíces del árbol que lo mantenían pegado al tronco, literalmente a una palabra de Alicia, estás habían crecido alrededor de él atrapándolo para que ella pudiese descansar tranquila. 

—Salimos en un instante, Steyn.— El mañanero sonido matinal de la rubia no le resultó grato en absoluto, todo lo contrario, lo llenó de rabia. —¿Dormiste bien?

La sota de corazones rió amarga y colericamente — _Vagarás por Infratierra, sin descanso ni paz_ — gritó citando las palabras de la reina blanca. Pero terminó murmurando —No he dormido una sola noche completa desde hace eras...

Alicia bajó por el árbol, daba la impresión que no lo había oído, o simplemente fingía hacerlo. Sonreía y su vestido blanco lucía mil veces más luminoso aunque su collar y zapatillas habían desaparecido y sus cabellos dorados caían como una cascada de oro bruñido contrastando con su marmórea piel. Pero no dijo absolutamente nada, quizá ese saludo no iba referido a él, y era más que probable. Muy a lo mejor se trataba de algún ser que había jugueteado con ella en sus sueños y ahora su recuerdo la hacía resplandecer.

Eso era en parte bueno, representaba una oportunidad para él. Quizá si se mantenía en silencio ella se olvidaría de que seguía a su lado. Steyn se sonrió ante la idea de consumar su venganza tal y como había pensado en un principio. Pero, tan pronto como imaginó esta dulce y maligna idea, a Alicia se le ocurrió una alocada y muchosa idea. El arbol desató sus zarcillos del desgraciado caballero y le entregó su daga.

Steyn la miró, pero no antes de haber aferrado sus dedos alrededor de la arma blanca. —¿Te has vuelto loca, niña? eres perfectamente sabedora de que mi único deseo en esta vida es matarte.— rechinó sus dientes en ansias por usar esa afilada arma, no era una espada, pero era suficiente para lo que su negro corazón deseaba hacer. La rubia rió con más intensidad y verdadera felicidad. Era una graciosa situación, porque simplemente no producía lo que realmente deseaba hacer, que era el ser la razón por la que esa niña tonta se echara para atrás y temblase acobardada, como tantas veces él mismo se había visto reducido, a un simple ser indefenso. Eso era lo que quería, y claro, no sucedió.

Alicia era una estrella brillando en ese lugar de oscuridad y a su lado resplandecía como el sol mismo. Ella empuñaba un simple trozo de rama, pero la blandió hacia Steyn como si fuese de real metal y eso lo hizo retroceder a la sota que se enredó entre sus largas piernas y terminó precipitándose al estanque de las joyivispulas, las cuales huyeron muertas de risa de igual forma que Alicia. Esta última recuperó su daga, que había volado por los aires en el instante del accidente para irse a clavar en la madera del árbol. Lo apuntó con esta radiante de jubilo en el momento en el que Steyn se hubo fuera del agua.

Humillado, así se sentía. Pero Alicia había dejado de reír para recuperar la postura que la envalentonaba tras matar al Yaverwoky hace más de diez años. —En marcha. 

***************************************

Esto era irreal, completamente surrealista, pero no había otra opción según se veía. Pero no era tan malo como creía al principio, la gran mayoría de las criaturas le tenía un respeto inigualable a la joven mujer. Y eso, aunque se crea poco, lo libraba de tener que volver a escapar de cualquier ser de Infratierra. La maldición de la reina Blanca había sido explicita y cumplida al pie de la letra, ningún ser que se encontrase pensaba más que en ignorarlo o destruirlo. Miró por encima de su hombro, Ella charlaba ampliamente con un pequeño ser multicolor que flotaba ingrávido frente a ella.

Inconscientemente sonrió, ¿Porqué? no tenía idea. Toda ella inspiraba a sonreír. Pero aún la odiaba, con cada fibra de su ser. La odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba, la... ¿la odiaba?

—Steyn— hubo un respingo de su parte antes de detenerse. Aún poseía, la daga, por lo que solo restaba hacer lo que ella mandase —¿Es cierto?

Él la miró, estudiándola a espera de que le revelara más detalles. Porque él no era un genio para saber que demonios ocurría en esa cabeza infantil. Sin embargo, intuía a lo que se refería. —¿Que?— le respondió perdiendo la paciencia y tomando una roca como asiento. Necesitaba descansar sus piernas, habían estado caminando sin descanso por más de ocho horas y la fuerza de voluntad que movía a Alicia no parecía flaquear en absoluto, todo lo contrario, se veía más fuerte que nunca. Pero se sentó frente a él.

La rubia alzó su daga para observar el filo a la tenue luz de la tarde —Que ha surgido un nuevo rey.

La sota de corazones no se había equivocado, había oído a seres de todo tipo murmurar cosas como esas, pero no lo tenía exactamente claro. Todo lo contrario, era totalmente ajeno a ese supuesto rey que según se decía estaba apropiándose de todo cuanto existía en Infratierra. Se volvió hacia la niña con mirada fría —Si lo supiese, ¿crees que te lo diría a ti?

Ella sonrió de lado —Sabía que te negarías a decírmelo.— Se puso en pie y, con una seña, lo obligó a imitarle tras dar un traspiés rápido —Me llevarás con él luego de arribar Marmorreal.

Steyn quiso protestar, pero la punta de la daga se apoyó un segundo en su espalda, indicándole que no estaba autorizado a contradecir sus palabras. Sin más, el camino delante de ellos se fue volviendo lentamente más escarpado.

***************************************

Bufó de cansancio cuando la rubia le permitió descansar por fin en un resquicio oscuro de la enorme montaña que habían estado escalando gran parte de la noche. Parecerá sorprendente, pero una infeliz hada de las rocas le obsequió a Alicia una joya que le permitía controlar muchos tipos de roca. De esa forma, consiguió inmovilizar a la sota de corazones, que esta vez no se quejó más que un poco. Estaba eternamente agradecido por poder descansar por lo menos sus piernas. El dolor era punzante y lo que menos quería era moverse de nuevo. Lo esperaban unas dos horas más de oscuridad que no iba a desaprovechar.

Pensó en esa insufrible rubia que resollaba suavemente apoyada en una roca en la pared contigua a la que él usaba como recinto o celda. Solo su cabeza se veía apenas con tantas rocas alrededor, pero aún así era capaz de mirar hacia afuera, hacia donde Alicia estaba.

La mañana siguiente llegarían por fin a las ruinas del castillo de la destronada reina roja y de ahí a Marmoreal no era un trecho muy largo. Y más tarde en busca de ese tal Rey nuevo para que la niña volviese a jugar a ser la heroína y matase otra dragón. Ideó un plan, a oscuras ahí encerrado, se uniría al Rey y mataría a Alicia. y luego... luego ya vería si seguía vagando por Infratierra o si se quedaba con el nuevo monarca.

Sea como fuere, destruir a la joven mujer era su nuevo propósito.


	3. Ya no es una niña

Retiró un mechón oscuro de su rostro y fijó su mirada en la construcción ruinosa que se alzaba frente a él. Se quedó quieto y Alicia chocó contra la espalda de este, la chica iba más dormida que despierta por lo que este incidente terminó de despertarla. 

—De aquí a Marmorreal hay menos de una hora de camino. Sin descanso— declaró la sota de corazones lanzándole una mirada a la niña, no tan niña. Se retiró inmediatamente de su cercanía, pequeña costumbre que aún mantenía de sus días de caballero en la corte de la reina blanca, cuando fue su protector. En las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo se requería atacar y recular, como los lobos, este tilde bélico seguía presente en su actitud, escapar ante los contactos más pequeños de los seres a su alrededor con ignominiosa repulsión.

Había aprendido a frenar estos impulsos cuando pasó a ser el guarda-espaldas de la, en ese momento, joven Iracebet. 

Alicia le devolvió la mirada, con la frialdad de quien no espera nada de nadie. Pero aún así, le sonrió, no era para él esa gracia, eso era seguro, sus ojos brillaron un instante ante, quizá, de algún retomo recuerdo en esos arboles sinuosos y retorcidos. —Acamparemos aquí.

Steyn resopló con profundidad, siseando con soltura, no estaba del todo cansado, siempre lo estaba, pero sus músculos se habían habituado a las largas jornadas de cacería de algún ser comestible incansable, o de persecuciones extenuante en las que un paso en falso o un segundo de más representaba una dolorosa muerte. Por ello, ahora no se hallaba tan cansado, sólo pensativo. Su mano enguantada se deslizó a su bolsillo cuidadoso, uno de los pocos bolsillos que poseía, en el cual aún quedaban de aquellos peces que existían en las nubes ocres de lluvia, los que recolectó el día en que su destino se vio abruptamente desviado de la muerte por esa pelusa de cabello rubio.

Su mirada oscura y profunda como el universo se desplazó por inercia a Alicia. La joven mujer dormitaba sobre la hierba, daba la sutil impresión de que dormía ahí donde había caído. Su piel había adquirido un aura sonrosada por el esfuerzo de la caminata, saludable, como una manzana fresca y dulce. Su propia boca, los pétalos que formaban sus labios, tenían un color tan vivo a la luz de la tarde, que nada habían de envidiarle a la dulzura de una cereza confitada. Sus pestañas, el cabello, su figura y sus delicadas curvas, nada había más mágico en infratierra.

La sota de corazones solo poseía un guante. Hacía tiempo que el otro yacía en el estomago pútrido de un wendigo, cuando en una noche sin luna se vio asediado por un grupo de ladrones y en su ira olvidó encender alguna fogata. Esa mano sin guante, la que lucía una piel en tonos cetrinos y casi incoloros, fue la que se cerró con espasmódico odio alrededor del mango de la daga. Steyn era un ser vengativo, manchado por el más vil rencor, por lo que es comprensible que pasara de la calma a la ebullición en menos de un segundo, ignorando la pieza de arte que dormía frente a él.

Era de tarde, en el momento en el que el sol ya había surcado más de la mitad del cielo y su brillo se derramaba sobre el páramo, pocas veces visto entre las retorcidas ramas de los arboles. Ese mismo brillo hizo lanzar destellos a la hoja de la daga en el momento en el que Steyn la alzó por encima de su cabeza. Pero al momento en que correspondía bajar el arma blanca y cortar con ella la respiración de la mujer, algo lo detuvo.

El caballero cayó de rodillas después del tercer intento. Si hubiese podido atribuir su impotencia a algún tipo de magia, hechizo o maldición, como la que envenenaba sus días desde aquel frabulloso día, se hubiese aterrado en menor medida. La daga cayó al suelo y con ella, parte de la ira de Steyn. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Un asesino, acostumbrado a despedazar a sus victimas de la forma más terrible, teme tomar la vida de la persona que más odia? Suspiró, resignado llevándose ambas manos al rostro, cubriendo ambos ojos y agachándose hasta tocar con la nariz la hierba. Conocía esta sensación, por eso es que estaba tan confundido, simplemente: no quería.

No quería y no asesinaría a Alicia, no porque su más perverso odio no se lo pidiera a gritos, sino porque su deseo de una vida tranquila pugnaba por encima del primer deseo. 

Esto lo había estado pensando desde que inició el viaje. Si lograba reunir a esa loca con el sombredero o con la reina blanca, seguro que conseguiría su perdón. Quizá incluso la revocación completa de su maldición. Paz, al fin, dormir una noche completa, saborear por fin un minuto de silencio sin necesidad de agudizar el oído ante posibles amenazas. Nada más quería, nada más necesitaba. Por eso ahora se encontraba rumiando en silencio sus penas, frente a la joven mujer, se dio cuenta de la verdad: ya no era una niña. Y por lo mismo, su poder era ahora mil veces peor que antes.


End file.
